Rising Moon Within the Silence
by colourfuldaze
Summary: Nothing had ever left Chad Dylan Cooper more content than knowing that, even if not for him, the moon would always come out within the silent night. Companion one-shot to Chad's flashback in Chapter 6 of Everything is Temporary.


**AN: **This is a oneshot, based on a flashback in my recently completed story, _Everything is Temporary._ In the last chapter, it shows a flashback of Chad showing his 'true colours'. I have pretty much fallen in love with that universe, so I'm writing a corresponding one-shot to go with Chapter Six (The Many Ways to Fall) – **Chad's flashback specifically** – in the above story. Although I would recommend you to read it, I think that this can also be a stand-alone. Your choice. =)

In other words, this is about Chad AFTER Sonny and James find out. Chad's Point of View entirely.

**Warning:** mild language, the usual swear words.

**Disclaimer:** Regular. I don't own Chad Dylan Cooper/Sterling Knight, or anything else. SADFACE.

**Title:** Rising Moon Within the Silence

**Author/Artist: **colourfuldaze.

**Character/Pairing: **Sonny Munroe/Chad Dylan Cooper.

Written in Chad's POV.

**(Companion Fic to Chad's FLASHBACK in Chapter Six in Everything is Temporary: The Many Ways to Fall.)**

* * *

_[ Rising Moon within the Silence ] ( o n e s h o t )_

_

* * *

  
_

Two ravens in the old oak tree  
_And one for you and one for me_  
And bluebells in the late december  
**I see signs now all the time**

------------

The quiet night had never bothered him before. He liked walking out alone, just to hear his footsteps breaking the silence of the Hollywood suburb that he lived in. But on _this_ particular night, he despised the silence in the atmosphere. He wanted **noise**, which was impossible to find in the richer parts of California. He wanted the noise to make the _guilt_ in his thoughts **disappear.** To _distract_ him – Yeah, he wanted a distraction.

( _He doesn't remember the last time he had broken hearts and actually cared about them. _)

He wanted a distraction from the _hearts_ that he's broken, from the reality that he **lived** in. Their faces were etched in his mind – so filled with betrayal and hurt. _He had only done it for her._ The magazines covers had the same thing on all of them as he walked past a 7-Eleven.

"_Cooper goes back to his old ways"_

_'Chad Dylan Cooper was caught steering clear of Sonny Munroe with Tawni Hart a few days ago. As Hollywood's Golden Couple falls, we watch as Munroe is spending more and more time with none other than James Conroy. Conroy, Hart's ex, and Munroe had caught Cooper and Hart on a date just a few weeks ago. Didn't we think Sonny changed Chad for good?'_

He wanted to _yell_ out to the world that she did change him. She was the rock that had kept him from losing it in the crazy reality that they lived in. She had changed his perspecitive on everything that he had been _so _sure of before he met her. She taught him to care for _others, _not just himself. He broke her heart only _for_ her, if that even made sense.

( _For her ... everything for her. _)

He saw what they said about them – her_ with_ him specifically. She was _perfect_ in every way and she had the _brightest_ possible future. They both knew that his reputation could even _ruin_ her.

The media and the world had watched his every move attentively for the past few weeks, waiting for the one moment. The one moment when the world would see Chad Dylan Cooper break. Yet the truth was, he has been broken for the last four months. He was always told that he was an amazing actor.

Yet the fact remained both within the silent walks and the endless thinking; she would shine even _brighter_ without him. She had walked away from him, and he did not go after her. This was what he wanted. This was _right._

( _Define __right__._ )

He walked by the park and saw a couple arguing. They were about his age, maybe a little bit younger. The two had caught his attention, and he watched them from a distance. He watched as the petite brunette angrily tried to walk away from the blonde-haired boy, yet everytime she tried he would hold her back.

He interruped the arguing couple without meaning to, and the words that came afterwards had barely began in his mind before he was uttering them to the oblivious pair.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but watch you two arguing from afar. It's just that you two remind me of me and my ex-girlfriend." he started, before looking at the blonde boy right in the eye, "She could be the best thing that ever happened to you, changing who you are just for her". He watched as the boy grinned at him and nodded repeatedly. "Don't let her go" he told him, before starting to walk away.

The girl looked at him and called out, "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, the Golden Couple. Perfect. Why did you do it then?" innocently. The thoughts come racing back to him and he simply didn't know what to answer the naive brunette. Eventually, he answered before he did leave, "When there's a star, and it's there within you're grasp, what if your the only one holding it _back_? Wouldn't you let it shine, too? Wouldn't you want to let the **rest of the world** see the star shine?".

She chuckled and responded, "Man, I thought you were a dick".

He gave out a peace sign and replied, "Chad Dylan Cooper is not a dick. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!".

( _Would anyone see beyond the mask again?_ )

--------

Girl **I'll break my pride **and say this  
_I know that we both crossed forbidden ranges _  
Let's take our time  
**Don't cross the river  
**Back to the place we begun

_Step. Step. Step. Step._

Any other day and he would have whole-heartedly embraced the silence around him. Apart from the occasional bird, the streets were as silent as they've ever been. He suddenly hears his cellphone ring, and curses angrily at the ID: _Tawni Hart_. He presses ignore and suddenly the guilt that he had tried to ignore was coming back to him.

This was what he wanted. He had this planned out since the beginning, waiting patiently for the inevitable to occur. It was only a matter of time before James put two and two together, and would eventually tell Sonny. _This was for **her**._

Yet the guilt would not _leave_ him, no matter how many times he listed the positives.

(_ When was the last time he did something for himself? _)

Would the concequences be the same if he had just _left_ her? He had sacrificed his own reputation for her, if somebody had told him two years ago that he would not get what he wanted, he wouldn't have believed them. Actually, he probably would not have been listening anyways.

That was how she _changed_ him. He _listened_ to the people that, before, he wouldn't even have saved a **breath** for. He actually helped people. Chad Dylan Cooper, America's Most Hated Puppy Shover, had _helped_ somebody.

_Would they believe him if he said he changed only for **her**?_

He watched as the moon shined in the dark sky. She was the moon in the world. _She was there when only __darkness__ was._ She was the only source of light in the dark night sky. She was the **lone** star, yet she was _one of a kind._

Nothing had ever left Chad Dylan Cooper more content than knowing that, even if not _for_ him, the moon would _always_ come out within the silent night.

You're the best  
_And yes I do regret_  
How I could let myself  
**Let you go  
**_Now the lesson's learned  
_I touched it I was burned**  
Oh I think you should know **

**

* * *

  
**

AN: Not even going to lie, this may be my favourite thing that I have ever written. **You would understand the story more if you read "Everything is Temporary" **(review while you're there xD). I liked the flow in it, next to no dialogue. Okay, so I actually LOVED this.

So, this is just a fic since I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. Sequel to Everything is Temporary should be up when I get back.

Review? :)

Was this short? Hmmm. One-shot, will most likely stay that way since this is just a companion to Chapter Six in Everything is Temporary.

Lyrics belong to: Bloc Party, Kay B, and Katy Perry respectively.

**[ w o r d c o u n t : 1, 702 ] **


End file.
